Forgiven
by RiverTear980
Summary: Ryou loves Bakura, but can he tell him? Will it be too late when he finally does? One-shot. Nope, I lie. Two-shot.
1. Forgiven

"_**Couldn't save you from the start. I loved you so, it hurts my soul.**_

_**Can you forgive me for to care? Your silence makes me hold my breath.**_

_**Time has passed you by.**_

_**Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world.**_

_**Oh, you couldn't face that freedom on your own.**_

_**Here I am, left in silence.**_

_**You gave up the fight; you left me behind.**_

_**All that's done's forgiven.**_

_**You'll always be mine: I know deep inside**_

_**all that's done's forgiven."**_

**(Ryou's POV)**

"_Yadonushi."_

"_Bakura-sama."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Nothing." _

"_You're __**touching**__ me."_

"_I'm trying to bandage your arm."_

"_...Whatever."_

Every day was like this. He was constantly indifferent to me, no matter what I did. He would take control of my body for an undetermined period of time, then return to the soul hall covered in physical and emotional blood. He would look at me sheepishly before passing out on the floor. While he was asleep I would treat his wounds and ensure he wasn't too seriously hurt.

Why did I do this night after night?

Because he would be grumpy and sore in the morning if I didn't?

Well, that too, but the main reason was because I didn't want us to be enemies. I couldn't deny it: I loved him. I was only "Yadonushi" to him though: a tool to be used in his schemes. He would never appreciate me for me. Regardless, I stayed as the tool. It wasn't the best system, but it gave me a reason to stay near Bakura.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Watched the clouds drifting away. Still the sun can't warm my face.<strong>_

_**I know it was destined to go wrong. You were looking for the great escape **_

_**to chase your demons away.**_

_**Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world.**_

_**Oh, you couldn't face that freedom on your own.**_

_**Here I am, left in silence.**_

_**You gave up the fight; you left me behind.**_

_**All that's done's forgiven.**_

_**You'll always be mine: I know deep inside**_

_**all that's done's forgiven.**_

"_Yadonushi."_

"_Bakura-sama."_

"_I need your body."_

"_...This is the first time you've ever given me any sort of warning. Are you feeling alright?"_

"_D-dammit, I'm fine! Can I use it or not?"_

"_Yes."_

I could never refuse him. Never. Not because he would force his was anyhow, but because I knew he was so frustrated out of not having his own body to use. I don't want to say I pitied him, but it was a feeling similar to that. The feeling was likely mutual.

As his soul passed by mine in the hall between our soul rooms, I felt that there was definitely something different about him. He was upset about something: not angry, but sad. I had to do something.

"B-Bakura!" He turned slowly to face me. He looked disheartened; just as I had thought. "What are you planning on doing?" He wasted no time to respond.

"The Ultimate Shadow Game." His voice was melancholy and unmoved.

"You're not going against the other Yugi, are you?" Bakura stood silent. "Why can't you just forget about all of this and try to live peacefully? Your quest for vengeance has torn you apart and you know it. Just please...please stop this fighting..." Before I knew it, there were tears streaming down my face. Yami walked slowly towards me, his steps inaudible.

"Why do you care so much? I thought you hated me. Scratch that. You _do_ hate me. What's with the sudden change of heart, huh?" My heart literally missed a beat. Under the mess of white hair I could feel my ears turn a bright shade of red. Bakura continued walking towards me until our faces were but centimetres apart. "So Yadonushi, 'fess up." I couldn't keep my feelings a secret anymore. The proverbial corner had been reached, and my back was against it.

"I-Bakura... I l-love you! And I always have! That's why I-"

'_Crap. Not as planned.'_ I thought to myself. Maximum blush had been attained, and was now going into overdrive.

Bakura neither moved nor spoke. I had my face to the floor in a vain attempt to hide the red rolling across my face. _'He's going to laugh. Then hit me. Then to seal the deal, he's going to leave me here and never come back.' _I was half-right.

He certainly laughed. Loudly at that. He turned away from me and snickered,

"Th-that's rich! Oh Ra, that's the best acting I've seen anyone do!" I could feel my whole being tremble in embarrassment. He didn't stop mocking me at that though. "So you say you _love_ me? Hah! You _fear_ me. Don't confuse the two, Yadonushi."

I was pushed into my soul room, and my body was under Bakura's control. I collapsed onto the hardened floors of the chamber, and did not move. I cried though: cried for my unrequited love, cried for the darkness' cruel rejection, and cried for whatever he would do next.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I've been so alone since you've gone. <strong>_

_**Why not me before you? Why did fate deceive me?**_

_**Everything turned out so wrong.**_

_**Why did you leave me in silence?**_

_**You gave up the fight; you left me behind.**_

_**All that's done's forgiven.**_

_**You'll always be mine: I know deep inside**_

_**all that's done's forgiven.**_

I was awoken by the room shaking. This had never happened before: tremors only happened when... the person in control of the body was afraid.

"Bakura!" I cried. "Bakura, where are you? What happened?"

There was no response.

I had to get to him. Dashing out of my soul room, I found that the hall and his adjacent soul room were crumbling down. _'No!'_ Avoiding the falling rubble, I made my way to the doorway to the real world. Light overwhelmed my escape.

"_And now I give you The Creator of Light!" The Pharaoh shouted triumphantly._

"_What! Impossible!" Bakura-Zorc gasped. A heavenly figure appeared in the sky._

"_Darkness! Begone!" _

_The holy light penetrated all. There was no escape from the shine. Zorc faded away and Bakura was left to face the final judgement of the Gods. As they drew closer to the young Thief King left behind in the shadows, the light grew ever brighter. As the gods were about to make their move, a small silhouette broke in front of him. _

"_Bakura!" _

"_R-Ryou? Why are you here?" The Thief King reverted back to his paler self, cowering in what darkness remained. _

"_I-I want to help you! I want to prove to you that the feelings for you I have are genuine!"_

"_This is not the time! You need to get out of here, you could get seriously hurt!"_

"_I don't care! If I leave, you'll get hurt! I'm not leaving you!"_

_The shot was fired. I braced myself for pain, but that wasn't what I felt. Everything went fuzzy, and I couldn't think straight._

'_Bakura... I hope you're ok... I love you... Please don't forget me. I'll...never forget you..." Everything went dark after that, and it never brightened again._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Riv: Well, that's my first attempt at a depressing song-fic. **

**Marik: TT-TT**

**Melvin: The hell is wrong with you?**

**Marik: Iz sad, you stupid Yami *throws bottle of rum***

**Melvin: Drunk too?**

**Riv: Noooo that's mine!**

**Melvin: ...really?**

**Riv: Haha no. But you get to do the disclaimer.**

**Melvin: ...damn. RiverTear980 owns nothing. Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, and the song Forgiven is owned by Within Temptation. Anyone who feels like suing or claiming copyright infringement will get a hug. From me. Complete with acid and knives. **

**Riv: Review, mah lovelies, and fave and alert, and all that jazz. It really makes me happy when people review. It makes every word worth the emotional stress of having to kill Ryou.**

**Ryou: I'm not dead yet! I still haven't gotten the screen time I was promised in my bloody contract!**

**Riv: Ever since Ryou died, I've been so depressed... **

**Akane: And you don't think I'M depressed?**

**Riv: O TEH HUMANITEH!**

**Bakura: She must be broken. Her spelling is dead. That's the only thing she has, seeing as she doesn't have a soul to sustain her.**

**Review ^^**


	2. Epilogue

**I felt like this needed a little something-somethin to end the story off. So, here ya go!**

"...Ry-Ryou...?"

Silence.

"Dammit all, you idiot! Wake up!"

Silence.

Crimson liquid pooled around the two boys as one advanced towards the other. A serious gash ran across the smaller's chest and throat, summoning blood from the depths of his body. His body was cold and lifeless. The taller boy's eyes widened in realization and he dug his nails into his scalp.

"...No. Fuck Ryou, you can't be dead...!" His voice cracked slightly with emotion.

The laying boy did not make a sound. The laying boy did not move a muscle. The laying boy had since breathed his last when the Creator of Light's impact struck him. There was nothing more to do.

_He wasn't lying. He told me that he loved me. Is that why...he blocked the Pharaoh's attack? If I was right about him hating me, he would have left me here alone..._ Bakura closed his eyes. His mind did not want to be reminded of Ryou's sacrifice.

Did he return his host's feelings of love? That was a question that was still in a gray area. He honestly didn't know how he felt about his Hikari. He certainly cared about him, but was it _love_?

"_**I-Bakura... I l-love you! And I always have!**_

"_**Th-that's rich! Oh Ra, that's the best acting I've seen anyone do! So you say you love me? Hah! You fear me. Don't confuse the two, Yadonushi."**_

He had been so cruel. He had singlehandedly destroyed his Hikari: an achievement that if he had performed hours earlier, would have made him ecstatic; was now solemn.

_What now, Bakura? What else is there you have to do, now that he's gone? Wasn't he supposed to be your refuge? your friend? your heart?_ Bakura thought to himself. _He's dead, and it's all your fault. _

Ryou's face was covered in blood. Bakura brushed his trembling hand across Ryou's cheek, wiping away a fair amount of his blood. Otherwise, the Hikari appeared to be at peace. _Despite dying how you did, you maintain a pure face. Oh Ryou, you're such a fool..._

"_**Bakura!" **_

"_**R-Ryou? Why are you here?" **_

"_**I-I want to help you! I want to prove to you that the feelings for you I have are genuine!"**_

"_**This is not the time! You need to get out of here, you could get seriously hurt!"**_

"_**I don't care! If I leave, you'll get hurt! I'm not leaving you!"**_

These memories of the recent past flooded through the Thief's mind. So much could have been done differently, and yet he was too stubborn to change his ways. _But I can start now..._

"Great Gods of Egypt, hear my voice!" Bakura shouted into the dark abyss. "I offer to thee my darkness, my powers of the Shadow Realm. In return, I wish for you to give life back to this boy lying here! May you hear and answer my prayer!"

Moments passed. Suddenly, two identical flares of yellow light surged through the blackness. One hit Bakura, and the other Ryou. The former could feel his strength diminishing, his legs giving out from under him. The latter began levitating off the ground, and the severe wounds on him began disappearing.

_...Thank you, Gods._

After what seemed to be an eternity, the light engulfing the two faded, and Ryou was still unconscious. Bakura crawled his way over to his Hikari, and hung his head over Ryou's face. _Wake up... Please._

As if his thoughts were as clear as speech, Ryou's soft brown eyes slowly fluttered open.

"B-Bakura..."

"Ryou! You're alive!" Wet globs of tears were falling steadily down the Yami's face. He embraced his light tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"Bakura, you're-you're squeezing me too tight. I can't breathe."

Bakura immediately loosened his grip, but remained in contact with his other half.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ryou. I couldn't stop you from getting hurt..."

Ryou's eyes narrowed playfully. "Bakura, are you feeling alright? You're being awfully nice to me... and you're calling me by my name."

Bakura couldn't help but turn his face away from Ryou to hide his emerging blush. "I'm fine! What about you, are you ok? You nearly got ripped to pieces, you idiot!"

Ryou just smiled. "Bakura."

He turned his face to Ryou. At the moment their eyes met, Ryou leaned towards his Yami, noses brushing and lips meeting. It was a brief kiss, but the impact was there. Bakura didn't know how he felt. The kiss didn't feel wrong to him, and he knew that his heart was pounding, skin was steaming, and his mind was shouting "more, more!" They pulled away from the kiss, and looked at each other.

"I still love you." Ryou whispered.

"I-I-" Bakura stuttered, lost for words.

Ryou didn't speak. He placed a soft finger across Bakura's lips, and stood up. Offering a hand to his love, he chuckled "Let's get out of here. We should get back to our world."

Bakura smirked, and took the extended hand. He intended to let go, but after he got up, he really didn't feel like it.

**A/N**

**So, just as a BTW, in "Forgiven", the little line thingies represented a time lapse, just in case you were wondering. I know it got some of you confused a little.**

**Ryou: Hurray! I'm not dead!**

**Bakura: But I don't have my shadow powers anymore TT-TT**

**Ryou: *kisses* it's ok!**

**Bakura: No! Not here Ryou! **_**She's **_**watching us!**

**Riv: ^-^ I'm a fangirl, its yaoi, I will observe.**

**Reviews? I love you all, and I want to know how you guys liked my stories! Special thanks out to Joey Kaiba and Tiikerikissa for reviewing "Forgiven"! They get cookies :D**


End file.
